1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary bungalow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a bungalow is used in a recreation center at rivers, mountains, beaches, etc. to provide travelers, mountaineers, etc. with a space for rest or camping, etc. A rotary bungalow is rotatable in response to a user""s desire, considering a view, an amount of sunshine or the direction of the wind, etc. at the area to be located.
Referring to FIG. 5 which is a sectional view of a conventional rotary bungalow, the conventional rotary bungalow 101 is comprised of a cabin 110 provided with an indoor space therein, a support unit 120 supporting the cabin 110 so as to be spaced from the ground to a predetermined height, and a rotary unit 150 rotating the cabin 110.
The cabin 110 is comprised of a rectangular plate member 111 forming a bottom thereof, a plurality of wall members 112 uprightly disposed on sides of the plate member 111, forming an indoor space thereof, and a ceiling member 113 disposed on the top of the wall members 112, covering the indoor space. The wall member 112 of the cabin 110 is provided with a door 118 and a window 117. Under the door 118 is mounted a ladder 119 allowing the user to come in and out.
The support unit 120 is comprised of a pillar-shaped support column 121 uprightly installed on the ground and a support base 123 buried in the ground, supporting a lower end of the support column 121. The rotary unit 150 is comprised of a fixed table 151 coupled to an upper end of the support column 121, and a rotatable table 153 installed on the central lower surface of the cabin 110, rotating relative to the fixed table 151.
The fixed table 151 is comprised of a circular lower plate 161 fixed to the top end of the support column 121, having a hole 164 formed in the center thereof, and a plurality of rollers 163 installed in the periphery of the lower plate 161, rotatably supporting the rotatable table 153. In a portion of the lower plate 161 is provided a fixed pin 165 allowing the rotatable table 153 to be rotated or fixed.
The rotatable table 153 is comprised of a circular upper plate 171 coupled to a central region of the plate member 111 of the cabin 110, a flange 173 extended downward from the edge of the upper plate 171, for accommodating the fixed table 151 therein, and a central shaft 174 protruding downward from the central lower region of the upper plate 171 to be rotatably coupled to the central hole 164 of the fixed table 151.
With this configuration, the rotatable table 153 installed on the plate member 111 of the cabin 110 is rotatably placed on the rollers 163 of the fixed table 151, thereby rotating the cabin 110.
However, the conventional rotary bungalow is not provided with water supply facilities for supplying water into the cabin, for which the user is not allowed for cooking and washing, etc. within the cabin. In addition, since the conventional rotary bungalow is not provided with a draining unit for draining water and sewage to be generated from cooking, washing and easing nature, etc., it is in fact impossible to cook, wash and go to stool, etc. within the cabin. As a consequence, the user has to endure with inconvenience, that is, to use a common kitchenette, a common washroom and a common laboratory, etc.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above-described problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a rotary bungalow having water supply facilities supplying water into a cabin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary bungalow having a draining unit draining water and sewage generated within the cabin.
These and other objects of the present invention may be accomplished by a provision of a rotary bungalow comprising a cabin provided with an indoor space therein; a hollow rotary shaft extended downward from the cabin; a support unit rotatably supporting the rotary shaft; a water tank installed under the cabin; a water pipe extended between the-water tank from the cabin through the rotary shaft; and a water pump pumping the water within the water tank through the water pipe to the cabin.
Preferably, the water tank is buried in the ground.
Desirably, the water pump is installed within the cabin, and the water pipe and the water pump are rotated when the cabin is rotated.
It is also preferable that the rotary bungalow further comprises a draining pipe extended downward from the cabin so as to discharge sanitary and sewage water from the cabin, being rotated along with the cabin; and a water collector provided in the support unit, storing the sanitary and sewage water from the draining pipe.
Preferably, the water collector includes a discharge pipe discharging the stored sanitary and sewage water in the water collector.
Effectively, the water collector is comprised of the first storage and the second storage disposed concentrically so as to store the sanitary water and the sewage water respectively.